peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 September 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-09-13 ; Comments * Peel mentions that he usually throws away tapes of bands with female names who have male vocals, but makes an exception for the band Emma Gibbs Loves Badges because they sampled him on the track. * Peel mentions he was going to give the results of the winners of the Ride competition, but Pinky his assistant has locked the cupboard for the 7" single prizes for the competition and can't find the keys. * Peel thinks Crystalized Movements is an awful name for a band. * Peel mentions he never gets fed up with recieving records even if he lived up to several hundred years. * Peel mentions that Baby Whitey is Ari Up of the Slits after a listener wrote a letter confirming that she is making records under the name of Baby Whitey and also sent him her 2nd single. After the record was played, Peel appealed to listeners to send him Baby Whitey's first single. * Peel plays a track from Less Stress who do a cover of Crowded House's Don't Dream It's Over. Sessions *Simba Wanyika #1. Recorded: 1990-07-24. Tracklisting * File 5 starts *Family Cat: Place With A Name (7") Bad Girl *Simba Wanyika: Shillingi (session) *Jawbreaker: Driven (LP - Unfun) Shredder ~''' *K.S.D.S.: Maniac (12" - Straight To The Mutha) Step Off *Extreme Noise Terror: Punk: Fact Or Faction? (LP - The Peel Sessions '87 - '90) Strange Fruit *Emma Gibbs Loves Badges: Assured (7") Utopia '''# *Boogie Down Productions: Edutainment (LP - Edutainment) Jive @''' :(Band Explosion '90 trailer) *Simba Wanyika: Sikujva Utabadilika (session) *Crystalized Movements: Taken Away (LP - This Wideness Comes) No. 6 *Baby Whitey: Woman Wheh Yu Pride (7") Jungle Royalty '''@ :(JP's children: 'This is our daddy on Radio 1') *Illinois Jacquet: Illinois Goes To Chicago *'File 5 ends' *Prophecy Of Doom: Acknowledge The Confusion Master (LP - Acknowledge The Confusion Master) Deaf #''' :(JP: 'Another contender for LP of the year I think') *Lavender Faction: In My Mind (7") Lust '''~ *Simba Wanyika: Mama Maria (session) *Blair 1523: Swell (12" - On The Rise) Wilde Club *Less Stress: Don't Dream It's Over (12") Boy's Own @''' *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Mansion On The Hill (LP - Ragged Glory) Reprise *Phase N' Rhythm: Swollen Pockets (12") Tommy Boy '''~ @''' *Wreck: Wrhodesia (LP - Soul Train) Play It Again Sam '''@ start only *Simba Wanyika: Pamela (session) Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked ~''' available on '''File 3 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B7269XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) Best Of Peel 12.mp3 *3) John Peel Show Tapes 26 1990 *4) 1990-09-xx Peel Show LE084 *5) John Peel 13 Sept 1990 ;Length *1) 01:27:45 *2) 01:35:20 (from 1:26:50) (from 1:31:22 unique) *3) 0:46:31 (to 9:53) (3:25-6:48 unique) *4) 1:28:20 (from 1:17:26 and to 03:43) (from 1:24:18, to 3:43 additional) It looks like Lee started taping on side 1 for a second time before realising *5) 0:48:14 (from 0:02:18) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 12 *3) From HO John Peel 26 1990 *4) Created from LE084 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1990 Lee Tape 84. *5) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7269/2) *2) Currently unavailable *3) No longer available *4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes